yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alec Cross
"I love my job." Alec Cross 2.jpg Apperance Alec Cross, is a very tall, lean, and rough individual, who has a very serious look to him, which contradicts the fact that he could smile and laugh with the best of them. Alec loves his job, but undrerdresses for it, often sporting shortsleeves or a leather jacket for combat wear, and matching cloth pants, with his favoire pair of gold boots. He's often on the go, and out and about, givnig him little time for much of anything anymore. His hair is shaggy, and regardless of the outfit he wears a red headband, as a momento from his father, who passed when he was younger, and a very special dragoon madalion around his neck. 1246632987349_f.jpg Alec Cross.png Alec 9.png Orphen.600.330940.jpg Alec 8.png Alec 5.png Orphen.600.146191.jpg Orphen.600.146190.jpg Orphen.600.958699.jpg tumblr_luil5qwLFY1r5cbmbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzn72jibcl1r814n5o1_500.png Orphen.600.958721.jpg Behavior/Personality Alec is a contradiction. He's rather hot headed when it comes to combat and assertive decisions, but sometimes he has long periods of quiet streaks wehre he broods and likes to reflect on things. That or he's savaging for some endevours from a woman. He gets bored rather easily. Being born a prodigy, he's never really had to train to get where he's at, but when he does put his mind to something or a situation the result is always one word: Brilliant. He is rather great with children, being raised in an orphanage himself, he has a soft spot for them. Quick to give them money, food, or even the clothes off of his back. He never backs down, but this is one of his lesser great qualities as it can land him into some seriously shitty situations. None the less he finds his way out of it with a smirk and a Sigil Sign, and continues to fight the good fight because he'd rather tread down the path of light than the path of darkness. Roleplay Allignment 'Neutral Good' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Warlock Ex-Child Assassin 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Ninjutsu 'Flow of battle: Sei' Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. tumblr_mdt050ScWJ1qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_mdsulhX4ew1qmpg90o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_mtxdarekh41r6c32bo1_250.gif tumblr_mtxdarekh41r6c32bo4_250.gif tumblr_mtxdarekh41r6c32bo2_250.gif tumblr_mtxdarekh41r6c32bo3_250.gif tumblr_ls62lyoic11qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_lsz7smzV1V1qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_ls8ji33ku81qmpg90o1_500.gif 'Assassin Training' During his time as a child assassin for The Brotherhood's secret program "The Fleeting Lighs' Alec quickly picked up on many assassination tehcnqiues and skills, that many people older than him took years to perfect, he was able to obtain flawlessly. This was attributed to his mental chi, enabling him to learn skills, abilities, and knowledge much faster than regular people. In conjunction with this he can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, he is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. He can use all his skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. He has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. With the dragoon blood bosting his abilities as of adult hood, his physical apptitude only increased that much more. *Enhanced Combat *Photographic Deduction *Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Hunting *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Tracking *Killing Intuition *Stealth Tactics *Social Cloaking 'Chi Base' Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Chi Form' 'Twilight Chi' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Alec because of his usage of sigil signs, often goes to a perfect mix of light and dark, as some of the forbidden spells he uses are considered taboo, but he's a well noted healer on top of that. 'Advanced "Sigil Sign" User' 22963384_p0_master1200.jpg tumblr_m4nbrqIHZD1qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_m4orfar8T71qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_m4orggM8IF1qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_lsyszwCTAr1qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_mdszdubaNt1qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_lzt3nqPBg51qmpg90o1_500.gif Alec is very skilled in the art of Sigil Signs, very much so skilled enough to use the low grade and mid grade sigil signs with little to any difficulty what so ever. He sacrificed alot of the Warlock combat training methods to focus soley on mixing his sign weaving with his physical agility like a ability and has become a very sucsessful battle weaver (mostly because he'd already mastered the art of combat at a young age). Becasue of the Dragon Blood Amulet, Alec can literally IGNORE alot of the incantations for low grade, and some mid grade spells, and even then he can abbriviate spells, and still use them at their fullest potential in order to use dual casting and combo casting like abilties. He can even use a few high level spells without draining himself completely thanks to his body gaining a natrual aptitude for doing so after years of practice with the art, even gonig as far as to make a few of his own personal spells he uses for day to day or certain scenarios. Alecs's choice of chi spells are as folllows (He can use each chi spell 2 per battle situation against other rpc's): *''I heal thee, scar of the moon: repairs items and heals injuries. *I withdraw thee, malice be gone: This is a special spell that neutralizes spells or ailments on the body of himself or others. It’s rather tiring and depending on the spell, it can cause massive exhaustion to him. This works by the user using the mandarins in the air to distort and break apart the molecular structure of the mandarins that make up whatever chi spell or external ability that is taking place in his vicinity. *I craft you, blade of ether:User creates a sword of their choice by focusing the mandarins into the palm of their hand and extending them into a blade, usually a katana, a scimitar, or a broadsword possibly. *The Hand of death, Triumph:This is an ultrasonic chi spell, that vibrates on a frequency so high it can turn non-living matter malleable making it easier to break and distort with a combo spell or physical force. Good for weakening physical defense buffs and armors. *Harm’s Intent, I reject: User manipulates the mandarins in the air, to create a powerful gale force wind that can be spun around the user to deflect projectile attacks or redirect them using air currents crafted by them. *Hades bless thy hand: The user can emit a burst of chi that spreads mandarins apart but not destroys them. This is essentially useless unless used in combination with “the hand of death” spell. *Tear the walls of life:User uses their chi to release a pulse wave that essentially pushes the air out of the area in a 10 foot radius for a minute (1 post) essentially rendering the user and the opponent unable to breathe. *I call thee, dames of despair:'' A combustion chi spell, that ignites a vortex like flame inside of a void or flameless area. The pull of the flame draws in surrounding oxygen into one focused spot, causing a rather large explosion to take in anyone in its proximity, including the user should he not be careful. *''I swing thee, Thor’s Hammer:User compressed the mandarins above the opponent’s area which take on a bright blue hue, in a 5 foot diameter circle. The user then swings their hand down, and the air pressure rapidly expands, causing the feeling of an invisible wall to come crashing down upon the opponents location, with the equal feeling to having the truck bed of an 18 wheeler dropped down on their body, possibly resulting in broken bones and unconsciousness. 'Weapon of Choice' Dragoon Blood Amulet tumblr_m4orhnPqdU1qmpg90o1_500.gif 1192936169_f.jpg Dragon amulet.png Orphen_necklace_Anime_by_Midnightpanter.jpg The Dragoon Blood Amulet, was originally a family trophy from Alec's orphangae childhood. They'd always said the amulet had special properites, and they were right. The Dragoon Blood Amulet is crafted from the metalic ore of Dragon Kang. It was rumored to be crafted by the hands of Kojin, the shinto god of fire, and passed on to that realm. The Jewel inside of the necklace, is actually a drope of crystlized dragoon blood that effects the necklaces and binds it to the user. Whoever wears this necklace falls ill for a week upon first wearing it but should they suceeed and survive, they drop of blood will have melded with their bodies, and given them an effect similar to the Mutegen Warlocks are required to under go. This is one of the sole reasons Alec is reknowned for his skills with chi spells, as with this much Dragoon blood in his viens, he can cast alot of sigil spells with no magic what so ever. *A Sword, preferably a broadsword, which he himself can conjur up. *His boots are made of gold, but forged with a sign to make them light weight, allowing him to use these for increased offensive or defensive ability. He has metal plates on the backs of his gloves for the very same purpose. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations Peak Human System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun''' Category:3rd Gen Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Warlock